


TIE Series: Part 1

by GrandAdmiralRoach



Series: Ship Reviews of the Imperial Navy [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Galactic Empire, Imperial Navy, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Armada, TIE Fighter, TIE Interceptor, TIE series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralRoach/pseuds/GrandAdmiralRoach





	TIE Series: Part 1

**_The TIE series_ **

The TIE ( _Twin Ion Engine_ ) series has been the mainstay of the Imperial Navy for most of the Empire’s existence. The first of which is the classic and most known, TIE fighter. This simple, cheap, unshielded, light armored fighter is what replaced the V-wing starfighter from the Clone Wars. Roughly as the TIE fighter became the primary starfighter, the TIE bomber replaced the old Y-wing bombers. A few years before the Battle of Yavin IV, the faster and deadlier TIE Interceptor was starting to make its appearance but in limited numbers at that point, its purpose was to replace the TIE fighter in time. But there were also three other TIE units that were unique in both appearance and design. The first of which was design and its development was overseen by Grand Admiral Thrawn, this fighter called the TIE Defender was not only armored and well armed, but also had shields and a hyperdrive. Another was the TIE Phantom, this starfighter was a long range stealth fighter capable of cloaking from not only sensors but also from the naked eye itself. This fighter also had minor shields and a hyperdrive to help in its long range missions. The final TIE is the TIE Advanced fighter, this fighter is unique for many reasons, the many one being that it was Darth Vader that designed it and also pilots one.      

The TIE series all have similar features: The solar panels on the wings, ball like cockpits and the sound the twin ion engines make when flying overhead. And all but a few designs were forced to be based on ships or stations because of the lack of a hyperdrive.

( _The Star Wars Armada ship review will be at the end of all fighters and bombers I am reviewing from the two fighter packs in the game_ )

  
 

**TIE Fighter**

Early TIE fighter prototypes started to appear around 29 BBY and were in official use by 19 BBY. As mentioned before there were small, fast, cheap, lightly armed and armored and had no shields. This fighter had no life support, so the pliot was forced to wear full life support suits and helmets. Armed with two laser cannons only, this fighter is forced to heavily rely on ‘swarm’ style tactics in order to survive a fight with another fighter such as the X-Wings or A-Wings. This fighter is the primary fighter seen onboard all Star Destroyers and Imperial bases.

**TIE Interceptor**

The TIE interceptor is the upgrade to the TIE fighter to make that famous fighter even better. With minor technologies taken from the TIE Advanced program, the engine power was increased, given two more laser cannons and given a more menacing profile by the change in wing design. While suffering from similar issues from lack of shielding still and no life support, it does have one major redeeming factor: speed. With the arrival of the A-wing fighters, the Empire was forced to deal with the fact that the simply TIE fighter was not able to handle this faster fighter. Four laser cannons on the wing tips have answered the other issue of dealing with the infamous X-wings in dealing with firepower. The Emperor himself is often guard by a unit of TIE interceptors flown by the Imperial Royal Guard (this fighters are painted red to reflect their status and as a warning to those that dared to attack them). At the time of the Battle of Endor, the Imperial fleet had replaced about twenty percent of the TIE fighter squadrons with TIE interceptors.


End file.
